superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Born to Be Wild and Best Frenemies (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Born to Be Wild (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie)"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Luke Brookshier Tom King Derek Drymon Tim Hill Stephen Hillenburg Kent Osborne Aaron Springer Paul Tibbitt |- |'Written by' |Luke Brookshier Tom King Derek Drymon Tim Hill Stephen Hillenburg Kent Osborne Aaron Springer Paul Tibbitt |- |'Technical Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Directors' |Andrew Overtoom Tom Yasumi |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- |'Special Guest Star "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie"' |Neli Ross as The Cyclops |- | colspan="2" |''"Best Frenemies"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Zeus Cervas Erik Wiese |- |'Written by' |Zeus Cervas Erik Wiese Dani Michaeli |- |'Technical Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Line Producer' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Production Manager' |Jennie Monica |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editor' |Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Dani Michaeli Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Born to Be Wild (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie)" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary, Narrator, Jellyfish, Shell City Dead Ahead (sponge), Clay, Tough Fish, Twin #2, Houston Voice |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Fish #6, Geezer #2, Shell City Dead Ahead (star), Fish #2, Chum Customer, Local Fish |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Prospector, Fish #4 |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton, Fish #7, Attended #2 (Lloyd) |- |'Jill Talley' |Karen, Old Lady |- |'Jeffrey Tambor' |King Neptune |- |'Scarlett Johansson' |Mindy |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Fish #1, Fish #3, Geezer #1, Frog Fish Monster |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Reporter Driver, Ice Cream Lady |- |'Carlos Alazraqui' |Squire, Goofy Goober Announcer, Theif |- |'Vincent Waller' |Fish #2, Clam #2, Fish #4 |- |'Tom Wilson' |Fish, Tough Fish #1 (Victor) |- |'Mark Fite' |Clam #1, Fish #5, Fish #7 |- |'Neli Ross' |Cyclops |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Best Frenemies" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Security Alarm, Cashier |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Customer #1, Hazmat #1 |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Watch Dog, Customer #2, Hazmat #2 |- |'Jill Talley' |Karen, Girl Employee #2 |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Girl Employee #1, Girl Employee #3 |- |'Lori Alan' |Pearl |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Maryanne Dacey |- |'Casting Assistants' |Lorena Gallego Shannon Reed |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Storyboard Supervisors' |Clint Bond Sherm Cohen |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Sean Charmatz Dave Cunningham Chuck Klein Jim Schumann Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Marcelo Souza Janice Tolentino Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift |- |'Storyboard Revisionist' |Karen Heathwood |- |'Character Designers' |Robert Ryan Cory Ed Asocta |- |'Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Production Coordinators' |Derek Iversen Noeli Rosas |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Melissa Webster |- |'Production Assistants' |Devon Lombardi George Rincon |- |'Final Checker' |Misoon Kim |- |'Sheet Timers' |Alan Smart Andrew Overtoom Larry Leichliter |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Eric Weyenberg |- |'Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Anna Adams Andre Boutilier J.F. Kinyon |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christoper Hink |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'CG Animator' |Christian Evans |- |'Animatic Editor' |Steve Downs |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Eric Freeman |- |'Foley Team' |Monette Becktold Tony Orozco |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Margie Cohn Mark Taylor Claudia Spinelli |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Eric Coleman |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |- |''Paramount'' |- |/\ \//\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY |} |} Category:Episode credits Category:Season 4 Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:End Credits